Etéreo e inefable
by madackerman
Summary: Etéreo: Extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. Inefable: Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras. Así es el amor, algo etéreo e inefable, Eren, un pintor que ve el arte de manera distinta y Levi, un misterioso sujeto, descubrirán más a profundidad lo que es sentir el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_El amor no es repetición. Cada acto de amor es un ciclo en sí mismo, una órbita cerrada en su propio ritual. Es, cómo podría explicarte, un puño de vida._

_-Mario Benedetti (escritor, poeta y dramaturgo uruguayo)_

_**16 de febrero, 22 horas.**_

El viento corría suavemente esa noche del 16 de febrero, sí, hay que recalcar el número 16 porque éste pasaría a ser gran parte de ésta historia, una historia que comenzó con una fría mirada de ojos grises.

Esa noche, Eren Jaeger, uno de los tantos talentos callejeros de la _Place du Tertre* _regresaba a su lugar de trabajo después de haberlo dejado la tarde de ese mismo día, pero esa noche, como casi en todas las noches, tenía una cita importante, una cita especial.

Se encontraba siempre en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, en el restaurant _À la Mère Catherine*_, a las 10:00 en punto, su diminuta figura esperaba cerca de media hora afuera del pintoresco restaurant y eso le daba tiempo a Eren para dibujar un boceto de esa persona; no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera su edad, pero su belleza fue lo suficientemente excelsa como para cautivar al joven artista, tenía cerca de 5 bocetos de la misma persona, de él hablando por teléfono, portando un elegante traje gris, otra en la que se encontraba recargado en la entrada del local, con un cigarrillo en la mano y mirando hacia la nada, y la favorita de Eren, una en la que se encontraba con una enorme bufanda negra, un elegante abrigo y un libro entre sus manos, Eren veía ese boceto una y otra vez.

Siempre le habían dicho a Eren que él veía el arte de manera distinta, que podía encontrar algo más, y que por eso todas sus obras resultaban magnificas, Eren pensaba que le decían eso debido a sus ojos, no eran dos ojos verdes o dos ojos marrones, el derecho era verde como la esmeralda y el izquierdo tenía un bonito tono ámbar, cuando era niño le molestaba que los demás niños se burlaran de él, él pensaba que era algo extraño, horrible, una especie de anomalía en su interior, pensaba que todos le tenían asco o miedo, tontos pensamientos de un muchacho de 12 años, pero fue cuando cumplió 15 años, que su punto de vista cambió totalmente.

Siempre le había gustado dibujar, desde que era un niño y tenía la capacidad de agarrar un color, fue entonces que su padre, el señor Grisha Jaeger y su madre, Carla, decidieron que harían crecer ese gusto en su pequeño hijo, puesto que lo entretenía y lo hacía feliz, haciendo que olvidara todas las burlas que recibía por sus ojos, con el paso del tiempo le compraron muchísimos materiales, acuarelas, óleos, lienzos, pinceles de distintos grosores, lápices, carboncillos, en fin, el talento del pequeño crecía y crecía junto con él, y fue cuando comprendió la gran verdad de la vida, como él la llamaría después.

Las personas eran como el arte, el arte no es necesariamente bonito, eso depende de los ojos con los que se mire, pero al final de todo, el arte tiene un propósito, hacer sentir algo en quien lo mira, y así eran las personas, todas eran capaces de hacer sentir algo a otro ser, todas tenían ese poder, y cuando el joven comprendió eso, dejó el complejo de sus ojos atrás.

Pero volviendo a aquella noche del 16 de febrero, Eren estaba sentado en su banquillo, con su carboncillo en la mano izquierda, esperando a que su cita llegara, pacientemente, tranquilamente, esperando el momento indicado.

Fue cuando apareció.

Eren siempre se sobresaltaba al sentir su presencia, su corazón empezaba a latir con más rapidez y sentía que el aire se le escapaba rápidamente de sus pulmones, era el efecto que él tenía sobre Eren, maldita limerencia.

Portaba una playera blanca, con la corbata mal puesta y un aspecto cansado, _"Sus ojeras se han hecho más pronunciadas" _ fue lo que pensó el joven, su cita se quedó esperando a que alguien saliera, recargándose en una pared y cerrando los ojos, para despejar su mente, fue cuando Eren aprovechó y empezó con su magia, el carboncillo iba y venía sobre la hoja, por experiencia, Eren ya sabía dibujar varias partes del cuerpo de ésta persona, sabía exactamente qué tan angulosos eran sus pómulos y como iba peinado, podría dibujar con los ojos cerrados su nariz respingada y su boca delgada, quería, un día, enseñarle esos bocetos a esa persona, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionara, después de todo, que alguien te retrate a escondidas no es un hábito normal.

Cuando terminó, alzó la mirada y sintió un enorme peso sobre él, fue algo efímero, pero increíble.

Esa persona lo estaba viendo, alzando una ceja con curiosidad, Eren sintió al calor invadir sus mejillas y al instante desvió su mirada, pero no sin notar, una fugaz sonrisa por parte de aquella persona, parecía una sonrisa burlona, de esas que le dedicarías a la persona que le gustas cuando lo atrapas observándote, prácticamente eso era, Eren no alzó la cabeza hasta que vio que le abrían la puerta del restaurant al chico, cuando pasó, él tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar a su departamento, estaba respirando rápidamente y su cara la tenía roja, no por el hecho de haber corrido rápidamente, si no por aquella pequeña sonrisa que había visto, esa sonrisa que era sólo para él.

-¿Eren?- Preguntó una voz masculina que se encontraba en la cocina- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- A Montmartre, tenía que comprobar algo. Fue lo único que le dijo a su mejor amigo, Armin Arlert.

Él y Armin habían crecido juntos, siendo los marginados de su lugar de origen, allá en el centro de Berlín, si bien Eren era discriminado por sus ojos, Armin era discriminado por su cerebro, se podría decir que a la gente no le gusta cuando hay alguien que los supera en intelecto, entonces, alejaban a Armin, él se acercó a Eren, al ver que también se encontraba solo, desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

Armin se había atado su largo cabello rubio en una coleta y traía sus lentes de estudio, cinco libros establecidos en la mesa de la cocina.

Estudiar en _La Sorbonne*_ no era algo muy sencillo, Eren lo sabía muy bien y Armin tenía su temporada de exámenes la próxima semana, tenía que prepararlos desde ya, Eren alcanzó a distinguir unos títulos como "_Etimología latina" _y al instante arrugó la nariz, dejó sus materiales en la mesa y se dispuso a preparar café para él y su amigo.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás así?- Le preguntó el joven castaño al rubio.

-Desde la mañana, tú tienes suerte de que tus exámenes ya hayan pasado, ahora tienes tiempo libre, siento que Montmartre te da más para explotar tu pasión que la universidad.

-Ambas, en la Sorbona he aprendido muchas cosas y eso lo he sabido explotar en mi pequeño trabajo en Montmartre.- Decía Eren mientras le echaba las cucharadas de azúcar exactas a su café y al de Armin.

-No me malinterpretes, a mí también, la literatura francesa me ha enamorado desde la primera vez, pero desearía que el plan de estudios no tuviera tanto latín, la cabeza me está explotando.

Eren soltó una risita.

-¿Has hablado con Mikasa?- Le preguntó el rubio a Eren, mientras se disponía a abrir otro libro de consulta.

-No desde hace mucho, ya sabes que ésta diferencia de horarios entre Nueva York y París es un gran obstáculo, siempre que le mando un mensaje, ella está dormida o muy ocupada.

-_Juilliard* _¿Eh? ¿Violín o piano?

-Violín, aunque dice que el piano también le interesa, tal vez lo estudie después.

-Mira, si somos un trío de artistas.

Eren se carcajeó, en realidad, eso era lo que los había unido, el arte, Mikasa era una prodigio para la música, Eren para la pintura y Armin para todo lo que tuviera que ver con las palabras, era una amistad muy especial.

-Oye, hablando de eso, Marco me dio dos entradas para ir a ver _El fantasma de la ópera _al teatro, ¿Vamos? La función es mañana en la noche.

-¿Marco? ¿El chico con el novio músico?

-Exacto, dice que Jean formará parte de la orquesta, si soy sincero, no sé qué instrumento toque, ni siquiera sabía que los caballos supieran tocar algo que no sea el pasto.

Armin se atragantó con su café, Eren siempre se burlaba del joven Kirschtein por sus graciosas facciones, lo que causaba risa a todo el mundo, claro, menos al propio Jean.

-No lo sé Eren, los exámenes…

-El latín puede esperar una noche ¿No crees?- Dijo el pintor mientras cerraba el libro de Armin para que éste descansara- Te vas a divertir, es una de nuestras obras favoritas, ¿Recuerdas cómo nos emocionamos cuando la fuimos a ver en Berlín?

-Cómo olvidarlo, lloraste al final. Dijo el rubio soltando una risita.

-No era llanto, era… picor, si, algo me había entrado a los ojos.

-Sí, como digas Eren, de acuerdo, iremos, pero si repruebo en _etimologías latinas _va a ser tu culpa.

-Vamos, el teatro lo vale, ahora a descansar que _Ecce potestas casei._

Armin soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Si sabes lo que acabas de decir verdad?

-Sí, "Mañana nos espera un largo día"

Su respuesta sólo hizo que Armin riera más fuerte.

-No Eren, dijiste: He aquí el poder del queso.

-Oye, el experto aquí eres tú, no yo.

Se levantaron, dejaron sus tazas en el lavaplatos y ambos estaban a punto de irse a sus habitaciones.

-Eren, dime que ya le hablaste a tu musa.

La palabra musa siempre le había dado mucha risa a Eren, no por el hecho de que la menospreciara, sino porque en sí la misma palabra sonaba graciosa.

-Se podría decir que es algo más complicado que eso…

-Oh, vamos, llevas ya un tiempo así, he contado todos los bocetos que tienes de ese chico en tu habitación y déjame decirte que tienes como 8, y otros que estoy seguro, escondes debajo de tu cama o del escritorio.

-No están debajo del escritorio en realidad… están en mi casillero en la Sorbona…

Su respuesta sólo provocó que Armin le diera un pequeño golpe en su cuello.

-¡Ya! ¡Ten valor y hazlo Eren Jaeger! ¡O soy capaz de hacerlo por ti!

-¿Qué le dirías?- Preguntó Eren un poco divertido, era muy extraño ver a Armin perder sus estribos.

-No lo sé, algo así como, "Hola, disculpa, soy el mejor amigo del pintor cobarde que está acá atrás, quería saber si me podías dar tu número, mira, ese pintor cobarde te ha estado retratando desde hace…"

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No digas más!-Dijo el joven pintor, con la cara tan roja como un jitomate- ¡Suena muy vergonzoso si lo dices de esa manera Armin!

-¡Pues ve y dile a tu manera!

-¡Está bien! Le hablaré mañana antes de irnos a la función, la obra comienza a las 12:00 y él siempre va a _À la Mère Catherine _a las 10, tengo tiempo.

-Eso espero. Y con esto, Armin se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Eren en el pasillo.

Eren soltó una bocanada de aire, en verdad que cuando Armin tenía una idea en mente, era muy difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Entró a su habitación, la cual contaba con una cama individual, un escritorio con muchísimos papeles, pinturas y pinceles distribuidos, una enorme ventana que tenía vista hacia el _ Sacre Coeur * _y un montón de libros y zapatos distribuidos en el piso.

No le dio importancia al desorden y se desvistió, colocándose su ropa de dormir y se echó a la cama, pensando en la bonita sonrisa que le había dedicado su _musa _hace un momento, ese 16 de febrero.

_**17 de febrero, 16 horas.**_

Eren iba saliendo de la biblioteca de la Sorbona, siempre había adorado la arquitectura de ese lugar, sus hermosos diseños y su majestuosa presencia, Marco y Christa lo acompañaban, Christa era una pequeña rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, Eren estuvo tentado hace ya mucho tiempo a pintar sus ojos, pero sabía que su novia/pareja/lo que sea llamada Ymir, lo colgaría en el Arco del Triunfo para que todo el mundo lo observara, Ymir era una chica que estudiaba en Lille, una ciudad de Francia mucho más al norte que París, pero se ponía en contacto con su adorada novia prácticamente todo el tiempo.

-¿Si vas a ir a ver la obra de teatro Eren?- Le preguntó el joven pecoso (También conocido como Marco)

-Sí, Armin y yo iremos.

-¡Excelente! Les va a encantar, la puesta en escena apenas va a llegar a París y me hace muy feliz que vayan a verla, Jean se ha preparado mucho.

-¿Qué va a tocar Jean? ¿El piano?

-No, es uno de los chelistas principales, cuando le hablaron, estuvo brincando por nuestro departamento por más de una hora, incluso lloró.

Eren no pudo evitar reírse, el cara de caballo a veces era insufrible, pero el hecho de ser chelista en uno de los musicales con más fama a nivel mundial era una gran oportunidad y Eren no podía hacer más que alegrarse.

Al llegar a su departamento, notó que Armin todavía no llegaba, así que se sentó en la sala de estar y comenzó a leer un libro que encontró tirado, _El principito, _era uno de sus libros favoritos y ya se sentía tan familiarizado con él que podía abrir el libro en cualquier página y leer desde ahí, _El principito _lo había acompañado desde su infancia y ya lo consideraba como un amigo más.

"_Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya"_

Tenía subrayadas todas sus frases favoritas, las podía citar al derecho y al revés incluso, adoraba ese libro con el alma.

Su celular vibró en ese instante, con un mensaje de Mikasa.

"_Me alegra que tus exámenes hayan sido todo un éxito, has mejorado mucho desde que éramos niños, aquí todo normal, aunque me toca hacer una presentación de alguna canción que me guste, la maestra nos dio la opción de elegir la que sea, solo que debe de tener cierto rango de complejidad, obviamente no voy a tocar "Estrellita donde estás" ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_Espero que estés comiendo bien y que estés cuidando tu sueño, un pintor siempre debe de estar completo"._

Mikasa siempre tuvo el instinto maternal muy desarrollado, cuando era más joven, a Eren eso le llegaba a molestar, pero con el paso del tiempo (Ya ahorita a sus crecidos 22 años) podía decir que le agradecía todo eso a la chica con raíces asiáticas.

_Sí, no te preocupes, estoy durmiendo bien _(vil mentira) _¿Una canción compleja? No sé mucho de música, pero… ¿Mozart tal vez? ¿Beethoven? ¿Vivaldi? No, olvídalo, de seguro muchos de tus compañeros tocarán algo de ellos, tú tienes que ser original, ¡Lo tengo! ¿Recuerdas a esa violinista que nos enseñó Armin hace poco? ¿Lindsey Stirling? Mi canción favorita de ella es Shatter Me, pero necesitas una voz… aunque Song of a Caged Bird también podría funcionar, considéralo._

Eren dejó su celular de un lado y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes, no tenía tantos como el pobre de Armin, así que fue algo sencillo de realizar, terminó a las 9 de la noche, momento en el que Armin entró al departamento.

-¿Qué tal el latín?

-Te diré que no me trató tan mal hoy, esperaba que me arrojara contra la pared y me torturara, pero fue bastante bueno.

-Eso es bueno, al menos no estarás de mal humor hoy.

-Yo nunca estoy de mal humor, el que está de mal humor siempre eres tú, a veces parece que me vas a morder o algo por el estilo.

-Oh, cállate. Dijo Eren arrojándole una almohada de broma a su mejor amigo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sí le vas a hablar a ese misterioso chico que es el culpable de tus suspiros?

-Tienes que dejar de leer a Shakespeare, Armin.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

-No lo sé, tal vez las palabras salgan en ese momento, no me gusta planear las cosas porque la vida me ha enseñado que si algo se planea al momento sale mal y no quiero arruinarlo.

-Confiaré en ti, aunque sé que estoy cometiendo un error.

Prepararon algo de cenar y se quedaron platicando por mucho tiempo, hasta que dieron las 9:30 y Eren salió del departamento, Armin solo le dedicó una sonrisa, Eren era una persona muy impulsiva y por la misma razón había salido herido en el pasado, tenía miedo de que alguien o algo hiriera a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que era una persona realmente resistente, su mente artística hacía que su lado sensible saliera a flote y eso lo podía hacer más vulnerable.

-Aunque tengo un presentimiento- Dijo Armin en voz alta- De que van a haber grandes sorpresas ésta noche.

Y siempre hay que creer en la intuición de Armin Arlert.

Eren caminó y caminó hasta llegar a su puesto de trabajo en Montmartre, que hoy había estado solo debido a su escuela, pero el traía material consigo, dieron las 10 en punto y él se quedó a esperar a su "cita" por fin con el valor suficiente como para dirigirle una palabra.

Pero él no aparecía.

10:30

11:00

11:20

Y así hasta dar las 11:30.

Eren suspiró, cansado y desilusionado, eso parecía un complot del destino o de alguna fuerza, cuando por fin había decidido dejar su papel como observador para convertirse en participante, él no apareció.

Agarró su material, que quedó sin usar y se dirigió a su departamento, después de todo, la obra comenzaría en media hora y no quería llegar tarde.

El teatro estaba llenísimo de gente y Eren se sentía atosigado a pesar de su 1.75 de estatura, sintió mucha pena por Armin en ese momento, que era por lo menos una cabeza más bajo que él y de seguro no podría ni siquiera respirar.

El enorme letrero de "El fantasma de la ópera" junto con la simbólica máscara y la rosa era el centro de todas las miradas, cuando por fin lograron entrar al recinto, Eren y Armin lograron ocupar sus respectivos asientos, preparados para la función.

-Hace años que no veo esta obra, va a ser la primera vez que la veré en francés, la primera vez fue en alemán.

-Bueno, ahora entendemos perfectamente el francés Armin, estamos rodeados de franceses, estoy seguro de que no perderá su esencia.

-¿Qué canción te mueres por escuchar?

-Oh, todas, pero creo que _"The music of the night" _ es la mejor.

-Obviamente no, Eren, _"Think of Me" _es la mejor de todo el musical.

Y los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación larga, discutiendo todas las canciones de la famosa historia, hasta que una voz a lado los interrumpió.

-Oi, ¿Podrían quitar sus pies para dejar a la gente pasar? Hay gente que pagó su boleto.

La voz sonaba fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo dulce, por el suave acento francés que se distinguía detrás del alemán que estaba usando para comunicarse con los dos amigos.

-Lo siento señor. Dijo Armin en el mejor francés que pudo, colorado hasta las orejas.

Eren alzó la mirada para enfrentarse con la persona que les había hablado tan prepotentemente, pero se quedó estático al ver esos dos ojos grises que ya había diseñado antes, esa nariz respingada que podría dibujar sin ver, ese cabello negro que era la mezcla perfecta entre orden y desorden.

No dijo nada, no tenía el valor, nunca había estado tan cerca de él y mucho menos lo había escuchado hablar, tenía una voz tan bonita, se preguntaba como sonaría hablando su idioma natal, de seguro como una composición hecha por los mismos ángeles.

_Creo que el que debe de parar de leer a Shakespeare eres tú, Eren _Pensó el castaño.

-Oye, ¿Por qué has tenido la manía de retratarme? Si planeabas usar esos retratos para algún fin extraño, déjame decirte que no es normal, ¿Sabías que te puedo demandar?

-No…no los hago con esas intenciones…- Dijo Eren con una voz muy firme, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Eren no dijo nada, se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, no sabía que responder y no quería verse como un niñito enamorado, se tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Soy artista, me gusta retratar la belleza…-Fue lo que dijo, el hombre de ojos grises le dedicó una mirada severa, Eren pensó que se reiría o que lo miraría con asco, pero al final solo enarcó la ceja, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-Pues tienes un concepto de belleza muy extraño, niño- Fue lo único que le dijo, para después agregar- por cierto, que ojos tan peculiares- Y ese hombre se fue, sentándose hasta la otra esquina.

Eren abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, Armin quedó anonadado, así que no dijo nada, pero cuando Eren estuvo a punto de comentar algo, el tema de obertura de la obra sonó y se obligó a guardar silencio.

A ese hombre le habían gustado sus ojos, o al menos se le habían hecho peculiares.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Place du Tertre: La plaza es famosa por los retratistas y los pintores, que exponen y pintan sus obras al aire libre. Es uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Montmartre y una de las principales atracciones turísticas de París._

_À la Mère Catherine: Restaurant ubicado en la Place du Tertre_

_La Sorbonne: Junto con las universidades de Oxford, Bolonia y Salamanca, es una de las universidades más antiguas y prestigiosas del mundo. Fue fundada en 1257 por Robert de Sorbonne y reformada en su totalidad por el Cardenal Richelieu. Entre sus célebres profesores y alumnos figuran Pierre y Marie Curie, Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir, René Descartes, Louis Pasteur, Lavoisier, Victor Hugo, entre muchos otros._

_Juilliard: Conservatorio de artes situado en Nueva York. Se le identifica informalmente como Juilliard, e instruye en música, danza y teatro._

_Sacre Coeur: importante templo religioso situado en París (Francia). Está ubicado en lo alto de la colina de Montmartre._

**¡Gracias por leer! Y no olviden comentar que les parece ésta nueva idea, para los que se preguntarán que pasó con **_**Mercy **_**decidí dejarla en pausa por un momento, no me sentía contenta con la historia y necesito tiempo para mejorarla, en cambio, ésta era una idea que iba rondando por mi cabecita por mucho tiempo, espero que les guste.**

**Atentamente.**

**Catnip Holmes.**


	2. Chapter 2

La obra continuó, pero en ese momento a Eren no le importaba mucho el hecho de que Christine y el fantasma estuvieran cantando tan hermosamente, lo que captaba su atención era que aquel muchacho bajito que había sido la causa de todos sus desvelos (Junto con la escuela), que se encontraba sentado en su misma fila, Eren no había parado de observarlo, observando su perfil y su mejilla apoyada en su palma, observando con atención la obra.

-Eren, si no quieres que esa persona ponga una orden de alejamiento será mejor que lo dejes de ver como si fuera la octava maravilla.- Le aconsejó Armin, en el mismo momento en el que _The music of the night _estaba empezando, Eren debía de admitir que la obra en francés sonaba más poética que en alemán, lo cual le daba un toque más romántico.

-Pero es que… nunca había estado tan cerca.

-Lo sé, pero no ha sido un buen inicio, Eren, el tipo amenazó con demandarte por acoso.

-Dijo que mis ojos eran peculiares…

Armin bufó, y mejor prestó atención a la obra, dejando a su mejor amigo en su mundo de suspiros.

La obra transcurrió como siempre, Eren ya conocía todas las partes, pero aun así se emocionaba y tal como pasó en Berlín, en el final pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Sabía que ibas a terminar llorando. Dijo Armin divertido.

-Es que es muy trágico… el fantasma amó a Christine como nadie y ella se va, lo deja completamente solo.-Decía el pintor mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Sinceramente, si una persona como el fantasma se me acerca, yo saldría corriendo al instante, digo, es alguien que te secuestra y después te obliga a amarlo, no, no es muy sano.

-¡Pero es amor!- Dijo Eren con dramatismo mientras salían del teatro, Armin soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, pero cuando el rubio iba a contestarle, una tercera voz se hizo presente.

-Oi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, conocían esa voz, la habían conocido apenas hace unas horas.

-¿Me está hablando a mí?- Preguntó Eren, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, a Andrew Lloyd Webber*- Dijo el muchacho más bajo con un marcado sarcasmo- Obviamente a ti estúpido, ven.

Eren miró a Armin en busca de ayuda, éste nada más se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que vengas. Dijo el otro con un tono autoritario, provocando que Eren lo siguiese.

-Te veo en unos minutos Armin.

Armin nada más se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sentarse en la banca más cercana, cubriéndose su nariz con su bufanda, la noche de París era fría y su cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, el joven rubio se dedicó a contemplarlas mientras esperaba a que su mejor amigo volviera.

Mientras tanto, el mejor amigo se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, el otro chico no había hablado y simplemente habían caminado, hasta que llegaron a un enorme parque que parecía estar cerrado, pero el chico se trepó a las rejas y logró entrar, Eren lo miró boquiabierto, era una persona bastante atlética, si él hiciera eso, lo más probable es que saliera con un pie fracturado y varios hematomas.

-¿Qué? ¿No planeas entrar?- Le preguntó el chico con una mirada llena de burla, lo que provocó que a Eren se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-Espera. Dijo y con todo su esfuerzo (y también rezándole a los dioses para no caerse y no hacer el ridículo enfrente de él) logró pasar al otro lado- Esto no es… ya sabes, ¿Ilegal?

-No hay guardias a esta hora, están dormidos.

-Se ve que ya tienes experiencia en esto ¿No?

El chico le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué parque es éste?

-Son los jardines de Luxemburgo, unos de los lugares más conocidos de París.

Encontraron dos sillas de metal y tomaron asiento, Eren estaba jugando con sus pulgares por los nervios, no sabía lo que éste chico le pudiera decir.

-Ahora sí, explícame, ¿Por qué demonios haces lo que haces en Montmartre? ¿Es una especie de fetiche de artista?

-Ya te expliqué que no es nada de eso

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?

Eren nunca supo de dónde sacó valor para decir lo que dijo esa noche, tal vez un arranque de honestidad o el mero sentimentalismo, o tal vez el aire romántico que rodeaba Luxemburgo lo motivó, pero el punto es que lo dijo.

-Como te dije, soy un artista, pinté antes de hablar, después pasó de ser un hobbie a ser algo más serio, Montmartre me daba la belleza necesaria para inspirarme, sus colores, su gente, su ambiente, en fin, todo irradiaba tanta luz que yo era feliz ahí, la gente empezó a pedirme autorretratos y los hacía con gusto, pero no había ninguno que me moviera, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en monotonía, ya nada me parecía bello y fue cuando…-El joven tragó saliva y notó que sus manos estaban temblando, las resguardó en su chaqueta y siguió hablando- Tu apareciste, en ese restaurante al que siempre vas, en la entrada, con un libro en la mano y fue cuando descubrí que nunca había visto tanta belleza en una persona, supe que esa belleza no debía de ser oculta, debía de ser mostrada.

-¿Se podría decir que soy tu Christine?

Eren desvió la mirada, más colorado que de costumbre, demonios, éste chico era muy directo.

-Bueno…

-Mira, voy a ser franco, es un poco espeluznante eso que haces, cualquier persona ya habría salido corriendo y no habría frecuentado Montmartre nunca más.

Eren estaba a punto de replicar pero en ese momento, el chico levantó su mano, para que guardara silencio.

-Todavía no termino- Dijo clavando su gélida mirada en él- Pero yo, quise saber qué hacías, hubo veces en las que me escondía después de que salía de _a la Mère Catherine _ para verte hacer algo interesante, pero al final solo guardabas tu dibujo y te ibas, mirando de un lado a otro para no ser descubierto, eso hizo que me picara la curiosidad, ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente? De depravado no te bajé por mucho tiempo, después te tomé como un excéntrico, ahora, ya no sé qué pensar.- Guardaron silencio, y para mala suerte de los dos, la situación se puso muy incómoda- pero como te dije hace unas horas antes de entrar al teatro, tienes un gusto muy particular, cualquiera vería la belleza en personas como Marion Cotillard o Anne Hathaway.

-Pero tú no eres feo…

-Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

-Dicen que por mis ojos, yo puedo ver la belleza en lugares escondidos, puedo sacarla a la luz, tal vez por eso veo belleza en ti.

-Lo único que tienes en tus ojos es una mutación genética niño, no te sientas especial.

-¡Sé que solo es por eso!- Dijo Eren alzando un poco su tono de voz- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Cuál es el punto de ésta conversación?

-Quería saber si tenías uno de esos dibujos aquí, para ver si en verdad eres tan bueno y no me estás haciendo alguna deformidad con tus trazos.

-No te preocupes, soy muy cuidadoso en ese sentido- Dijo Eren mientras sujetaba su mochila y sacaba el último que había hecho a penas el día anterior, de él recargado a la pared con los ojos cerrados, se lo mostró con cautela al chico, por miedo a que éste lo rompiera o algo por el estilo.

-Vaya… nada mal. Dijo con su tono de voz inexpresivo, pero Eren ya conocía demasiado bien sus facciones como para saber que se había sorprendido.- Me lo llevo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Eren tratando de estirar su brazo para quitarle el dibujo, pero el chico ya lo había hecho algunos dobleces y lo había guardado.- ¡es mío!

-La persona que está retratada soy yo, al menos debo de tener uno ¿No? ¿Cuántos tienes en tu casa? ¿20?

-No exageres- Dijo Eren enojado- No son tantos.

-No me vas a bajar el ego de esa forma- Dijo el chico con una expresión divertida, como un niño pequeño observando al muñeco con el que va a jugar.

-Cállate, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, Armin debe de estar esperándome.

-¿Ese chico es tu novio o algo por el estilo? Digo, los dos parecen sanguijuelas, siempre pegados.

-No, no lo es y te pido que tengas un poco más de respeto.

-Relájate un poco, no me interesas ni nada, no me malinterpretes.

-El que se debe de relajar eres tú, primero me amenazas con una demanda en el teatro, después me traes a los jardines de Luxemburgo de contrabando, te robas uno de mis dibujos y después me andas diciendo éstas cosas, ni siquiera sé tu nombre- Le dijo Eren un poco enojado y también un poco dolido, las palabras de ese chico eran como navajas.

-Levi. Fue lo único que dijo- Eso es lo único que debes de saber hasta ahora, Eren.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Aquí el depravado es otro!

-¡Tu novio te estaba llamando de esa forma durante la obra de teatro!

-¡Armin no es mi novio! ¡Es mi mejor amigo desde que somos niños!

-¡No me tienes que dar explicaciones!

Sin darse cuenta, habían empezado a gritar, moviendo sus brazos dramáticamente, era toda una escenita.

-Ya, estamos haciendo un escándalo. Dijo Eren tomando su madurez de 22 años- Mira, te puedes quedar con el dibujo, sinceramente no sé a dónde planeas llegar con eso, ni con ésta conversación, pero bueno, hay que comportarnos como seres humanos civilizados.

Levi empezó a murmurar palabras en francés, las cuáles, sabía Eren, no eran halagos ni comentarios del clima.

-Vale, será mejor que te largues, porque si no…- En ese momento, Levi se tambaleó y se desplomó en el piso, Eren pegó un grito y corrió a ayudarlo, sacando su celular y marcó _15, _número de emergencia para hospitales en París.

_\- Equipo de paramédicos y ambulancias en París._

_-Sí, estoy en los Jardines de Luxemburgo, alguien se acaba de desmayar y no sé qué hacer._

_-Estamos mandando unidades del Hospital San Antonio, el más cercano, estarán ahí en unos minutos, ¿Con quién hablo?_

_-Eren Jaeger_

_-Bien, las ambulancias van en camino._

La señorita colgó y Eren se quedó esperando, murmurando muchos _Scheiße* _para sí mismo, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Levi.

El sonido de las ambulancias retumbaron en su cabeza, los paramédicos se bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta y brincaron las rejas, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho él y Levi tiempo atrás.

**18 de febrero, 4h00.**

Eren no había podido dormir.

Le había marcado a Armin, diciéndole que había pasado un improvisto y que sería mejor que se regresara solo a su departamento, éstas palabras preocuparon al chico rubio, pero Eren lo tranquilizó diciéndole que al menos él se encontraba bien, que lo vería en la tarde.

La llegada al hospital había sido de lo más rápida, al instante se comprobaron los signos vitales de Levi, el paramédico calmó a un Eren histérico diciéndole que solo había sido un desmayo por cansancio y estrés, pero que tendría que pasar esa noche ahí, Eren dijo que se quedaría con él, para que no despertara solo.

Contempló a Levi, que se encontraba profundamente dormido, si te acercabas a él, podías ver las profundas bolsas que había debajo de sus ojos, sus ojeras resaltaban debido a su pálida piel y su respiración era tranquila, Eren lo había visto muchas veces, pero nunca de esa manera, tan relajado, tan lleno de paz; aunque eso no duró mucho.

-Isabel…Isabel…- Escuchó que decía en sueños, su ceño se había fruncido- _Je suis désolé, Je ne suis pas resté avec toi._

Eren por inercia, le tomó la mano, la tenía fría, sintió como sus delgados dedos lo apretaban con fuerza, como buscando un apoyo, Eren no se lo negó.

-Tranquilo- Susurró Eren- Es un sueño, nada más.

Al parecer, su voz llegó hasta el cerebro de Levi, puesto que éste se fue relajando, pero nunca soltó la mano de Eren.

**10h00**

Eren fue abriendo los ojos, tenía un insoportable dolor en el cuello y el brazo derecho se le había dormido, no sin razón, estaba recostado en la camilla de Levi sujetándole la mano, éste seguía dormido.

-Buenos días.- Dijo una enfermera mientras entraba a la habitación de Levi- ¿Cómo está?

-No ha despertado- Respondió Eren- Pero se encuentra bien, al menos eso creo.

-Sí, se encuentra bien, disculpa, ¿Eres su pariente?

-¿Eh? No, no lo soy, soy un….- ¿Acosador? ¿Admirador? ¿Enamorado a distancia?- Amigo suyo.

-Oh, vaya… ¿No tienes el número de algún familiar suyo?

-No, lo siento.

-Le preguntaré cuando despierte, ¿No quieres comer algo? Haz estado con él desde que llegaron.

-No, estoy bien- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa- Gracias.

La enfermera, devolviéndole la sonrisa, salió.

-Mierda, mocoso, ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? Creo que la tengo entumida por tu culpa.

Eren dio un respingo y soltó la mano de Levi casi al instante.

-Lo siento.

-¿Hace cuánto estamos aquí?

-Desde ayer, te desmayaste en Luxemburgo y llamé a la ambulancia…

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En el hospital San Antonio.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10 de la mañana.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos, al instante, trató de bajar de la camilla, pero fue detenido por el pintor.

-¡Hey! ¡Levi! Relájate, en estos momentos todavía no estás bien, te acabas de despertar…

-Mierda, voy a llegar tarde a los ensayos y Smith me va a matar…

-Pues ese tal Smith puede esperar- Dijo Eren tomando el papel de mamá que siempre tomaba cuando Armin se enfermaba y quería ir a la escuela de todas maneras- Tu salud es lo primero y hasta que los médicos den indicaciones te puedes levantar.

-Eren, no eres mi madre maldita sea, me sé cuidar solo.

-Pues ayer me demostraste algo muy distinto, fue un desmayo por cansancio y estrés, ya, es hora de que duermas.

-¡Suéltame!

Empezaron a forcejear, pero… para alguien que estuviera viendo la escena desde afuera, los chicos estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, y eso mismo pasó cuando la enfermera entró sin avisar y encontró a Eren prácticamente arriba de Levi, gritando y maldiciendo.

-Señores, esas cosas no son para hacer en un lugar público. Dijo la joven con la cara colorada mientras Eren se separaba de Levi y daba media vuelta.

-Señor Levi, necesito un contacto para que lo venga a recoger, el señor Jaeger no es su familiar y por lo tanto no tiene autorización de sacarlo, normas del hospital.

-Le puede marcar a Zoe.

-¿A quién?- Preguntaron la enfermera y Eren al mismo tiempo.

-Hanji Zoe, es mi…prima.

-¿Me podría dar su número por favor?

Levi empezó a dictar el número de la famosa prima, Eren dio la vuelta y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Armin, avisándole que regresaría a casa rápido, le ofrecía una disculpa si lo había preocupado, pero que estaba bien, le daría los detalles al llegar a la casa.

A lo cual Armin respondió: _Depp!* Me preocupaste de verdad, la próxima vez que te vayas a acostar, al menos dímelo literalmente, no pongas tanto misterio._

"_¡No me acosté con Levi! ¡El idiota se desmayó y tuve que traerlo al hospital! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!"_

"_Ah…así que Levi"_

Eren se rió en voz alta, Armin podía ser muy inocente en algunas cosas, pero en otras, no tanto.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti no, tenlo por seguro.

-Qué bueno, porque no soy el maldito bufón de nadie.

Cuando Eren estuvo a punto de contestarle, una fuerza irrumpió en la habitación, era una mujer, con una alocada coleta alta y unos lentes que le habrían quedado bien a los hipsters californianos, al ver a Levi hizo un acto dramático de tocarse el corazón y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Cuatro ojos me estás aplastando! ¡Muévete!- Gritó Levi enojado, empujando a la mujer.

-¡Vamos Levi! Me estoy preocupando por mi camarada.

-Tch, como sea Zoe, que bueno que llegaste para que me saques de aquí.

-¿Camaradas? ¿Ella no era tu…?

La chica que al parecer se llamaba Hanji Zoe, miró a Eren por primera vez, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue a presentarse.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Hanji Zoe! ¡Mejor amiga de éste enano! ¿Y tú eres?- Dijo la chica emocionada mientras le sacudía fuertemente la mano a Eren.

-Hola, soy Eren.

-¡Pero que ojos más hermosos! ¿Heterocromía? ¡Es la primera vez que veo a alguien así! ¡Pero mira que mezcla tan bonita! ¡Es como una esmeralda y un ámbar puestos juntos! ¿A que no es bello Levi?

-Cálmate Zoe, él no es uno más de tu colección de juguetes.

-Debes de perdonar a Levi, no nació con un buen sentido de la vista.

Eren sonrió, aquella chica era una persona con mucha energía y se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta que la enfermera llegó y le autorizó que se lo llevara.

-Puede llevarse ya a su primo, aunque le aconsejan reposo, como siempre.

-Sí, a mi primo. Dijo ésta mirando a Eren con picardía, eso de los "primos" solo era una excusa- Ya, vámonos nain*, que Smith ha estado preguntando por ti toda la mañana, ¡La puesta en escena es mañana!

-Lo sé Zoe, no me lo tienes que recordar.

-¿Puesta en escena?- Preguntó Eren con curiosidad, mientras Levi se levantaba y se colocaba la ropa que traía el día anterior, Zoe lo miró sonriente.

-¿Es que éste enano no te dijo? ¡Si es actor! En estos momentos, estamos montando _La Bella y la Bestia_.

-Mucha información para el mocoso, Zoe.

-¡Pero debe de saber! Después de todo, él fue el que te salvó de quedarte en donde sea que estabas, más inconsciente que un caracol.

-Tch. –Fue lo único que dijo Levi.

-Sí, mira Eren, en la obra, Levi es _La bestia_ lo cual es un poco incoherente porque en Broadway, para la bestia te piden cierta estatura, pero bueno…-En esos momentos, la chica Zoe recibió una patada en la espinilla por parte de Levi.

-Pero supongo que en carácter le queda a la perfección, al menos al principio ¿No?- Dijo Eren con un tono de sarcasmo, lo que provocó que Zoe soltara una carcajada sonora y Levi le dedicara una mirada que estaba seguro, podía poner nervioso al mismo Alejandro Magno.

-Oh, cállense de una buena vez. Dijo Levi, mientras caminaba a la salida con Zoe, Eren los seguía desde detrás, pero hubo un instante en el que Levi dejó que Zoe se adelantara y se quedó con Eren.

-¿Vas a regresar solo a casa?

-Sí, no está tan lejos, no te preocupes.

-No es que me preocupe…-Dijo, mientras un tono rosado aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo?

-Si sigues con tu afán de dibujarme en Montmartre, yo digo que sí, pero te aconsejo que al menos te acerques a hablarme, porque eso de ser admirador a distancia puede ser un poco aburrido, ¿No?- Sonrió divertidamente hacia Eren, que quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante.

-Pues si quieres hablarme, no tengo ningún problema. Dijo Eren, sacando fuerzas.

-Vaya que quiero.

Y diciendo esto, Levi alcanzó a Hanji, dejando a un Eren pensativo y con mucha esperanza de volver a ver esa mirada de hielo.

-Yo también, Levi.

_Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo, aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta, poco amable; una noche de frío invierno, una vieja mendiga llegó al castillo, y le ofreció una sola rosa, a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frío; repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso, el príncipe se burló del obsequio y echó a la anciana a la calle, ella le advirtió que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, porque la belleza estaba en el interior; cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció, y reveló a una hermosa hechicera, el príncipe intentó disculparse pero ya era tarde, porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor, como castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia, y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí, avergonzado por su monstruoso aspecto, la bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo, la rosa que ella le había ofrecido, era en realidad una rosa encantada, que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe, si llegaba a amar a una doncella y ella lo amaba también, antes de que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo, si no, quedaría encantado, y sería una bestia por toda la eternidad._

_Al pasar los años, él cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza, porque, ¿Quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?_

_-La Bella y la Bestia "Prólogo"_

**¡Hola!**

**Se preguntarán, Catnip, ¿Por qué incluir todo el prólogo de la Bella y la Bestia? ¡Pues tiene una razón amiguitos! Hay partes de éste texto que están relacionadas tanto con la vida de Levi como la vida de Eren, entonces lo consideré necesario, sobre todo por el hecho de que nuestro querido enano va a interpretar a la bestia en una obra de teatro ¿Eh?**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! En verdad los agradezco muchísimo, saben que pueden comentar lo que quieran.**

**Atentamente: Catnip Holmes.**

_Scheiße: "Mierda" en alemán._

_Je suis désolé, Je ne suis pas resté avec toi; Lo siento, no me quedé contigo._

_Depp: "Imbécil" en alemán._


	3. Chapter 3

**18 de febrero, 14h00.**

Algo que le gustaba a Levi era pensar que la vida era como una gran obra de teatro, en la cual él era el personaje principal y los demás eran los actores secundarios que ayudaban a construir su historia, había personajes buenos y también personajes malos, pero de alguna u otra forma de todos había aprendido algo.

Y justamente había conocido a uno de los personajes más particulares que formarían parte de su vida.

Esa sonrisa cálida y esos bonitos ojos no habían dejado de rondar por su mente desde que había salido del hospital, incluso la cuatro ojos lo había notado extraño.

-Enano… ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que estás mirando al espacio.

-¿Qué? No, no tengo nada.

-Sabes, deberías de invitarlo a la obra de hoy en la noche, me agradó el chico y estoy segura de que a ti también.

-Tienes alucinaciones Zoe.

-Claro Levi, alucinaciones.

Un grito masculino lo despertó de su aletargamiento y también lo hizo enojar, Smith en estos momentos estaba histérico, Levi no sabía por qué tenían que ensayar tanto si la obra ya estaba perfecta pero bueno, directores, solo se entienden entre ellos.

-¡Levi como puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡La puesta es en unas horas!- Gritó el tan amigable Erwin Smith, un alemán que había sido descubierto en los barrios bajos de Liverpool y ahora era uno de los directores de teatro más aclamados de Europa, pero por eso era demasiado exigente, mucho para el gusto de Levi.

-Por eso mismo hay que estar tranquilos Erwin- Dijo Levi mientras se levantaba de la butaca- Es la primer obra y tenemos todo vendido, entonces tiene que ser perfecto, está mal saturarse.

Smith suspiró, La Bella y la Bestia era un clásico y él había decidido traerla de regreso a su antigua gloria, con actores totalmente desconocidos, al principio había sido todo un reto, Levi era todo un huraño con los demás y a la chica que hacía de Bella le daba un poco de miedo, pero ahora los dos se llevaban bien y se podía sentir una buena química en el escenario, tenía miedo, no lo podía negar y por lo tanto estaba estresado.

-Sí, tienes razón… solo, ignórame ¿De acuerdo?, nada más voy a arreglar una cosa con la orquesta y ya nos veremos en la noche para iniciar.

-Relájate cejitas.

Erwin sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a platicar con el director de orquesta.

-Oye, Erwin…

-¿Sucede algo Levi?

-¿No tendrás un…boleto extra?

-Tú ya lo dijiste, todo está vendido.

-Pero no habrá posibilidad de que haya uno.

Erwin rio

-Vale Levi, ¿Planeas invitar a una cita?

-Tch, ¿Tienes el boleto o no?

-Supongo que tendré que buscar.

Levi suspiró, _"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"_

**18 de febrero, 15h00**

Eren se sentía en las nubes en esos momentos, por dos razones:

Se estaba muriendo de sueño

No podía quitarse los ojos de Levi de su mente

No se había desconcentrado de sus clases, más bien los ojos de Levi eran como adrenalina para él y había dado el 100% en todas sus clases, pero saliendo toda la energía se había acabado y Eren prácticamente quería tirarse en el suelo y dormir toda su vida.

-Oye, Jaeger. Dijo la persona a la cuál menos quería toparse ese día, en realidad si fuera por él no lo vería nunca.

-¿Qué sucede Jean?

-Alguien te está buscando del otro lado del campus, la verdad, nunca pensé que tuvieras vida sexual.

-¿Qué?

-Pues la chica que está ahí es demasiado bonita, no sé cómo se pudo fijar en un chico como tú.

-Yo no sé cómo es que Marco soporta ver tu cara todos los días, el vaticano lo va a considerar como santo cuando fallezca, nadie tendría la paciencia de tolerarte tanto tiempo.

-Cierra el pico Jaeger.

Eren corrió de un lado al otro del campus y terminó en exceso cansado, lo cual nos deja una lección, Eren Jaeger no tiene condición física.

-Hola, ¿Tú eres Eren?

Eren tuvo que mirar abajo para encontrarse con una chica bajita con pelo corto castaño, tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro y sus bonitos ojos ámbar abiertos de par en par.

-Sí, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Hola, soy Petra Ral y actuaré de la Bella en la obra de la "Bella y la Bestia", mi compañero de actuación me pidió que te diera esto.- Petra le dio a Eren un papel pequeño- La función será hoy a las 9 de la noche, espero que contemos con tu asistencia.

La chica se despidió de Eren con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado y dejó a Eren observando el boleto detalladamente.

_La Bella y la Bestia, función de inauguración, 18 de febrero a las 21h00, en el Théâtre des Champs-Élysées._

-Perfecto, no me queda tan lejos de casa. Dijo Eren sin disimular su sonrisa.

**18h00**

-Así que, ¿Otro musical?- Dijo Armin mientras se comía una pizza que había ordenado para comer mientras estudiaba.

-Sí, "La Bella y la Bestia", te lo llevaría pero solo me dieron un boleto, investigué y al parecer es la primera vez que la obra llega a París después de hace mucho tiempo, entonces los boletos se vendieron como agua, nunca la he visto, a penas y vi la de Disney.

-El musical es mucho mejor, te lo aseguro, hay canciones que te ponen la piel chinita y son fantásticas, sobre todo el solo de la Bestia.

-¿La Bestia tiene un solo?

-Sí, lo canta justo cuando Bella sale corriendo después de que la espanta por entrar al ala oeste, ya lo verás.

-Oh sí, ya veré. Dijo Eren con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Levi estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Él solía cantar en los barrios de Lille para obtener un poco de dinero para él y su familia, pero siempre había sido eso, algo callejero y la gente pasaba y le dejaba monedas en su sombrero negro, todos aplaudían mientras él interpretaba canciones de _Air Supply _o _Europe _ o de cualquier grupo cursi que su madre solía escuchar y cantar a todo volumen, con su bonita voz; Isabel le ayudaba con la guitarra y Farlan le hacía de segunda voz, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse ante miles de personas que tenían los ojos fijos en él mientras los reflectores lo dejaban totalmente expuesto.

Isabel y Farlan…

Algo se apretó en su pecho y él se obligó a relajarse, se miró al espejo y checó que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto, al inicio él saldría como príncipe, porque es cuando hacen la narración del porqué se transformó, pero después saldría siendo la bestia completa, el maquillaje de la bestia era pesado y no sabía cómo iba a aguantar prácticamente el 98% de la obra, pero se había esforzado y sabía que todo le iba a salir a la perfección.

-¿Listo Levi? Estamos a punto de estrenar- Dijo Hanji, entrando al camerino de Levi, éste al verla en su traje tuvo ganas de echarse una carcajada muy fuerte, la cuatro ojos iba a interpretar a la Señora Potts y el vestido en forma de tetera le daba una forma verdaderamente chistosa.

-Sí, oye, sabes si…

-¿Si ya llegó tu niño bonito? Lo acabo de ver en primera fila Levi, no te preocupes.

-No es que me preocupe…

-Ya, ya, que están dando la segunda llamada.

Levi salió de su camerino y se puso a las orillas del escenario, procurando no ver a nadie, porque como le dijo Erwin en un ensayo: _Si ves a una persona en el público, eso quiere decir que ella te está viendo a ti también._

Dio un fuerte respingo cuando el telón se abrió y empezó a contar la historia de la Bestia, él tenía que salir desde ahí.

"_Isabel, Farlan, ésta función va para ustedes"_ fue lo que pensó antes de entrar al escenario.

* * *

_Cómo castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí…_

Ver a Levi en el escenario era ver algo maravilloso, o al menos ese había sido el primer pensamiento de Eren al verlo, no había nada de aquel muchacho bajito del hospital que se encontraba más cansado que nadie y con profundas ojeras en sus ojos, ahora solo veía a una persona segura de sí misma e increíblemente hermosa.

_Porque ¿Quién podría algún día, amar a una bestia?"_

La narración terminó y el típico sonido de las cuerdas de la canción de Bella aparecieron, el escenario se iluminó y la joven bajita que le había dado el boleto en la tarde entró al escenario, se veía bastante bonita con su atuendo de Bella.

Recordaba esa parte de la película, Bella vive en una pequeña provincia en la cual todos los días son iguales, ella es una chica a la cual le gusta leer y por lo tanto todos piensan que es extraña por eso, pero a ella no le importa y claro, está éste tipo idiota llamado Gastón que piensa que todo lo bueno son músculos y belleza cuando en realidad no, para ser sinceros, Bella le recordaba un poco a Armin, por su actitud soñadora y de querer saber más de lo evidente.

Sí, Eren acababa de comparar a su mejor amigo con una princesa de Disney.

La obra siguió como siempre y Eren la estaba disfrutando al máximo, llegó el momento en que Maurice, el papá de Bella, salió rumbo a la feria de inventores, pero se perdió y encontró el castillo de la Bestia, Eren dio un respingo, era la segunda vez que Levi aparecería y estaba muy entusiasmado por eso; al ver a Hanji con un traje de tetera Eren empezó a carcajearse de verdad, la joven se veía chistosísima y el papel le quedaba perfecto, Lumiére estuvo fantástico igual y Ding- Dong hizo que Eren prácticamente se doblara de la risa, Babette, el coqueto personaje que era interpretado por una chica incluso más pequeña que Petra, de cabello rubio, le hizo mucha gracia, tal vez porque nunca había conocido a nadie así, igual el pequeño Chip, era un ser humano demasiado pequeño como para existir, pero esperaba a la aparición de Levi, estaba ansioso.

Cuando apareció, para secuestrar al papá de Bella, Eren no pudo evitar soltar un gritito, no sabía con qué efecto le habían editado la voz, para que se escuchara más grave, pero su voz se escuchaba extremadamente atractiva, además, el tono de furia que tenía la bestia en ese momento también le daba un toque trágico al personaje y Eren se sintió cohibido.

"_¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Has venido a ver a la bestia verdad!"_

Momentos después, la música trágica paró de sonar y el escenario se puso oscuro, con el aplauso del público de fondo.

Petra, la chica que hacía de Bella, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y el chico que estaba haciendo de Gastón, también, incluso Eren lo llegó a odiar un poquito por como hacía su papel, eso era meterse a la piel de su personaje.

_Tú soñando siempre vas, ya lo puedo ver, esperando nada más, una esposa ser, si aún tu dueño estás buscando hoy, suerte, aquí estoy._

Todo el teatro estalló a carcajadas cuando llegó el solo de Gastón, los gestos de Petra lo decían todo y al parecer el chico en verdad se tomaba en serio el papel de "cazador frívolo y guapo", en el momento en que Petra dijo: _Gracias por preguntar _y cerró la puerta de su casa, dejando al pobre de Gastón con la boca abierta, el público estalló en aplausos.

Eren se la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero solo se preguntaba en qué momento iba a aparecer Levi otra vez, el chico estaba ansioso y cuando Petra salió a cantar su solo de nuevo, la espera se hizo eterna, no es que no le gustara la voz de Petra, en realidad era una voz realmente bonita y armonizada, pero quería ver a Levi de nuevo en el escenario.

Apareció momentos después, cuando Bella llegó a su castillo para rescatar a su padre, y es donde él la obliga a quedarse en el castillo para siempre, en contra de su voluntad.

_¿Es hogar si aquí tengo que estar encerrada? Nunca vi tan oscuro y frío lugar, en hogar es la dulce morada que siempre vas a amar, nunca eso fue tan cierto, mi alma va a soñar más allá, dónde está el hogar._

Ser arrebatado de tu hogar debe de ser muy duro, Eren se fue de Alemania por decisión propia, pero no se podría imaginar su vida lejos de sus seres queridos, sin mantener contacto con Mikasa ni con Armin, que eran como sus hermanos a los cuales adoraba, sintió un poco de pena en esa parte por Bella, pero en ese momento llegó Hanji como la Señora Potts y la empezó a consolar, de la manera más bonita, Eren jamás se imaginó que aquella chica extrovertida y un poco extraña tuviera una voz tan dulce.

_No pierdas la esperanza de que todo pueda aquí cambiar y tal vez hallarás un hogar_

Todas las canciones del musical le habían parecido perfectas, la canción de "_Nuestro Huésped sea usted"_ lo hizo reír muchísimo, además de que la coordinación le había parecido magnífica, si él hubiera participado como plato se hubiera matado, estaba seguro.

Pero todo llegó a un punto máximo en "_Si no puedo amarla" _

La voz de Levi sonaba tan armonizada, tan perfecta, pero a la vez tan trágica, estaba cantando de corazón y así fue como Eren tuvo acceso a una de las puertas del alma de Levi, pudo ver una parte hermosa pero al mismo trágica, que si bien el joven con Heterocromía no conocía el trasfondo de esa tragedia, quería conocerla y se propuso descubrirla, quería hacer sonreír a ese joven de ojos de hielo.

_Como mi pesar si no puedo amarla, nada importaría, nada esperaría ,si no hay amor que me libere al fin más si es así y no puedo amar, que el mundo sea sin mí_

Eren incluso logró escuchar algunos sollozos al terminar ese número, y se dio cuenta que incluso él estaba llorando, la canción le había carcomido en el interior y tenía ganas de correr y abrazar a Levi.

Después de eso, todo en la historia comenzó a mejorar, Bella y Bestia tuvieron un acercamiento más fuerte y todo lo bonito se desencadenó justo cuando la Bestia le da su biblioteca.

-Ese sería el regalo perfecto para Armin. Dijo en voz alta soltando una pequeña risita.

Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos hacia Petra, porque al menos como actriz, podía tener esa clase de acercamiento con Levi, relación que, Eren estaba seguro, que en su caso se tardaría mucho tiempo, a penas y se conocían y hace algunas horas Levi pensaba que él era un acosador extraño.

La obra continúo con su curso normal, con el nudo y el desenlace, Eren estaba en la punta del asiento, si bien ya sabía lo que pasaba porque ya había visto la película, el efecto en la obra de teatro fue muy diferente al de la televisión, la parte en la cual parece que la Bestia muere y Bella llora diciendo que lo ama, provocó que Eren volviera a soltar una que otra lágrima, pero entonces la transformación comenzó.

Música empezó a sonar por los alrededores y muchas luces y vapor empezaron a llenar el escenario, lo único que se veía era la cara de Bella sorprendida, cuando la Bestia salió como un verdadero príncipe.

Eren tuvo la misma expresión al verlo, sin el maquillaje, se podía apreciar el atractivo rostro de Levi y a Eren casi le dio un ataque, tal vez esto era porque el joven sentía atracción hacia el chico que se encontraba en el escenario en esos momentos, pero nunca había visto a alguien tan majestuoso en toda su vida.

La obra cerró con un final magnífico y todas las luces del teatro se encendieron, el público se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir con fuerza, entre ellos Eren, mientras todos los actores pasaban a dar agradecimientos, cuando aparecieron Levi y Hanji Eren aplaudió tan fuerte que le dolieron las palmas de las manos, pero lo valía, la obra había sido fabulosa.

-Disculpe, ¿Es usted el Sr. Jaeger?- Le dijo un señor alto y sin cabello a Eren.

-Sí… ¿Qué sucede?

-Venga conmigo, alguien quiere verlo.

Eren siguió al señor tras bambalinas, donde había un movimiento frenético, entre festejos por haber sacado adelante el estreno, hasta desesperación porque no se encontraba una peluca o maquillaje, llegaron hasta el final, donde había una puerta blanca cerrada, el señor tocó la puerta y una suave voz le dijo "Adelante".

-Levi, aquí está el joven que necesitaba ver.

-Gracias Pixis.

Pixis, cerró la puerta y le dedicó una divertida mirada a Eren.

-Pasa.

Eren tragó duro y abrió la puerta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

Levi estaba ahí, luciendo una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, todo su vestuario pulcramente acomodado en su closet y él en medio de todo ese orden tomando agua.

-Maravillosa, nunca había visto la Bella y la Bestia y quedé encantado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en verdad te esforzaste para hacer a la Bestia perfecta.

-Gracias Eren, oye, quería preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me podrías dar la oportunidad de recompensar mi actitud de mierda? ¿Podrías…salir a tomar un café, conmigo mañana?- Levi desvió la mirada, él no era mucho de preguntar para salir a algún lugar, la mayoría de las veces era al revés.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Qué? Más bien quiero decir… Sí- Ésta última palabra la dijo con un susurro, debía de estar soñando.

-Bien, te veré mañana enfrente de la Torre Eiffel, a las 12 de la tarde, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

-Sí, perfecto.

Eren salió con el corazón en la mano, latiendo a toda velocidad, pensando que lo único que iba a hacer al llegar a su casa con Armin sería dibujar a Levi en el escenario, dándole un pedacito de su alma.

¡Hola!

Perdón por la tardanza para actualizar, pero, compromisos de la escuela me impedían hacerlo con frecuencia, lo siento, espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar, ¡Muchas gracias!

-Catnip.


End file.
